Sealing fate
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: We all know that Yugi sacrificed himself to save Yami and the world. But why did he do it? What happened? What was he thinking? Come and have a look inside Yugi's mind. Lots of Yugi cuteness, but no yaoi. Sorry yaoi fans.
1. It begins

Hello all. It is I. Since I am going on camp I promised myself I would get this out before I go. That is tomorrow. So enjoy. I have been planning this for a while.

Pepper: and why you don't update your other fic I'll never know.

Me: well.

Pepper: you're just annoyed that your other perfectly in the rules fic got deleted.

Me: and upset. So if anyone cared about my other fic ' And with the shadows' it was deleted. I will bring it back when I have finished my chibi fic. So enjoy this fic.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'Yami to Yugi' 'Yugi to Yami' 

Me: oh and by the way, I will be using either Yami or Pharaoh for Atem's name cause the fic is set during the 'Waking the Dragons' series. So Atem's name is unknown. The American names will also be used. Atem

Chapter one.

It begins.

"Pharaoh no. You don't know what your doing!" Yugi screamed at his other half, clinging to his arm. " Please don't play that card," he ended sadly. When they had learned that in order to save Rebecca's Grandfather they had to duel one of those biker freaks, Rafael, they had left in the middle of the night to do so. The duel had started out all right, but now it had taken a turn for the worst. They, (as in Yugi and Yami,) were about to lose the duel and the only thing that could save them was the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Yugi I must. It's our only hope," the Pharaoh answerd back. Yugi held on tighter to the Pharaoh's arm, saying over and over again please don't do it. He was hopeing that if he wouldn't listen to him, holding on to his arm would give him the message. It didn't work, Yami pulled his arm out of a surprisingly strong grip any played the card anyway. All Yugi could do was stare at him with disbelif as the seal burst forth in a blaze of green lights and settled down around the field. Yugi felt like he was flung back and off the surrounding cliff.

**xxxxx**

Yugi woke up minuets later in a dark place. He looked up and saw the duel going on above him. 'How could you Pharaoh?' was all he could think, sadly. ' this isn't going to end well, now that someone's soul is on the line.' More minuets passed as Yugi watched the duel and Yami was succoming more and more to the seal. Yugi began to cry, he had warned him not to play that card. Couldn't the Pharaoh hear the anguished cries of the monsters as the card effected them and couldn't he tell that he was cutting off their mind link? He could now hear Rafael taunght Yami by saying he was an evil Pharaoh. Yugi just stared helplessly, unable to do anything. Rafael then launched his attack, reduecing Yami's life points to zero. It was all over, the duel was done and there was a price to be paid. Rafeal walks up to Yami and says, "You've sealed your own fate, now your life force shall awaken the great beast."

"No!" Yugi screams. ' the Pharaoh hasn't done anything, really, and I can't save the world on my own. Yami is way more capeble.' He reasons with himself. ' I just can't stand here and watch him go. I have to try to stop it! Maybe if I poke the puzzle into the seal it will break. Well it's worth a shot.' He conclued, smashing the puzzle into the seal as Rafeal was saying his his good bye to the Pharaoh.

" Not if I can help it! With the power of the Millennium puzzel I'll break the seal!" He says as he rushes forward to push Yami out of the way. Yami turns around and in a startled way exclaims,

" Yugi, what are you doing here?"

" It only needs one of us, so I'm _letting_ the seal take me instead."

"Yugi, noooooo," the Pharaoh cries out. It was the last Yugi saw of him for a while.

**xxxxx**

The seal shrunk around himand pulled him up with a mighty force. Wind was rushing all around him and a noisless sound shreiked about him. He could feel his life force draining away. After what seamed like an eternity he found himself infrount of a great big dragon. Looking around he saw an ancient city. Yugi looked around helplessly for a while then manage to stutter out,

"So you're the great Leviathan."

"Yes young one and I am pleased you know the great God of the sea when you see him," he says proudly. Most people look at him and wonders who, or what, on earth he is.

" Hmm, you are different to the others, you seam to be pure, and it's almost like your not suppose to be here." The Leviathan muses, then continues on saying, " your not the Pharaoh. I was promised a great force of some ancient Pharaoh."

"Wha, what do you mean?" Yugi stummers, very confused.

" Well no matter," The Leviathan continues on not even noticing the interruption. " Your life force is powerful anyway, and one of a pure of heart," he says, almost amused. It had been a long 10,000 years.

"Your side shall lose soon and I shall controll the earth. Plus that will show all those other 'high and mighty' Gods up there." He rants on, almost in a frenzy now.

"Ummm," Yugi mumbles, looking at the ground having no idea what on earth the 'God' was on about.

"I shall definatly keep you," he says, coming to a close on his little speech. " I will keep you close. But for now you can join the others. So be gone from my sight!" and with that Yugi felt more drained and was shoved in a bubble and teleported to some other place and was knocked unconcious

**xxxxx**

" Young master it is time to wake up," a gentel female voice prods Yugi awake. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful Egyptian woman before him. He also was no longer in his bubble. The woman began to speak.

" Yugi, I see you are awake. The Pharaoh needs your help in order to defeat the 'darkness' he has placed on himself and to get through what he has believed to have done to you."

"Oh," Yugi says confused. This is not what people tend to wake up to. " And how am I suppose to help?"

"We need you to go and duel the Pharaoh, being a mirror to what he believes he is." She says calmly.

" Oh and whats that?" Yugi asks. This was sounding like a crazy dream, even for him.

" He thinks that he is evil," she answers solemly.

"What!" Yugi exclaims, looks thoughtful for a minuet then says,

" Do you mean 'cause he played the seal?"

"Yes."

"But that's like one thing, and it wasn't even his fault! He was just trying to help and do whats beat for man kind."

"Yes but he feels guilty for what he did to you."

" But he didn't do anything! I choose to sacrifice myself up so he can save everyone."

"I know, but he can't see that. Right now he is on his way to the Vally of Lost Souls to find you."

" Huh, where?"

" It's a sacred place where people can speak to wandering spirts of their loved ones."

"Oh."

" So in order to defeat this 'darkness' of his and ultimatly move on to the next life he needs to duel his reflection."

" His reflection? How do I do that?"

"You must duel simmerly to how he dueled when versing Rafeal. And that includes playing the seal."

"WHAT! No! I can't."

"You wont really. All he needs to do is duel his reflection, which shall be shown through you."

"How?"

" Well you will appear, speak to him and then something will take over you. It will be his thoughts, feelings and how he sees himself. If he wins it will be conqured and vanish, and if it doesn't you will return to normal and the world will be doomed."

" Lovely, so it's like a test."

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll help." Yugi resolves bravly.

"Great," she laughs. " You kinda didn't get a choice."

" Figured. By the way. Who are you?"

" I am a Goddes and a duaghter of Ra. This is all you need to know for now. Good luck and I shall see you shortly," she answers leaving him. Yugi watches as she slowly dissapers and whispers, " Good bye."

**xxxx**

Me: Well, that's all for now. I'll be off to camp now.

Pepper: but please still leave a review. Go on, it's not hard. Just push he pretty button.

Me: yes, the button. Anyway. I've got nothing to say so I'll cya all soon. Buh bye.

Pepper: bye all.

Pepper: pretty button.


	2. In the seal

Guess who? I'm back with the next not so long awaited chappie of 'Sealing Fate.'

Pepper: and I think this is the shortest time you have ever gone from posting a chappie to starting the next one. Sorry folks, the world is ending!

Me: ha ha, very funny. Key word _was starting_! But you forgot I still had to update, which has taken forever. SORRY!

Pepper: no one cares though.

Me: I'm sure some people do. Anyway here is chappie 2.

'…' Thoughts.

"….." Speech.

' Yugi to Yami' 

'**Yami to Yugi'** -oh wait. Mental convo's wont be going on between the two, or will they?

Pepper: we don't know, it's up to you.

Me: shut-up.

In the last chappie.

"Ok, I'll help." Yugi resolves bravly.

"Great," she laughs. " You kinda didn't get a choice."

" Figured. By the way. Who are you?"

" I am a Goddes and a duaghter of Ra. This is all you need to know for now. Good luck and I shall see you shortly," she answers leaving him. Yugi watches as she slowly dissapers and whispers, " Good bye."

Self-destruction.

"Good bye," he says. Looking around he is back in his bubble surrounded by people from all these different eras. One guy, who looked like he was from ancient Egypt opened his eyes and looked at him. Yugi jumped.

"Hello young one," he said with a smile.

"Um, hi." Yugi mumble shocked. Everyone else, besides them, was 'asleep' or something.

"You look startled." The man said, almost amused.

"Well," Yugi started, unsure of what to say next.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, taking a different approach.

"My name is Amun, **(1)**" Amun said, " I have been trapped here for 4000 years. **(2)**"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yugi, mumbled. 'This is awkward, as if being trapped in the seal was bad enough, not that I regret it. It was my choice after all. But these red surroundings being stuck in these bubbly things talking to a man that should have died centuries ago kinda tops it off. Well not really. The Pharaoh was from the same era and,' Yugi thought to himself.

"So young one, why is it you're here?" Amun asked, brining Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Well it's kinda a long story," Yugi answered shyly.

"We're not going anywhere last I checked," Amun replied, chuckling slightly. Yugi sighed.

"Alright. This is gonna sound strange though," Yugi said solemnly.

"Try me."

"Ok. Around two and a half years ago **(3) **I finished a puzzle given to me by my Grandpa. Residing inside the puzzle was the spirit of an Ancient Pharaoh whom I call Yami. He lives inside the Millennium puzzle and in my mind. At first I didn't know he was there, later sort of not trusting him. But by now, he's one of my best friends, almost my brother. Then the gang who controls the seal now kidnapped one of my friends Grandfathers. One of them, Rafael, sent us a note saying we had to duel him if we wanted him back. So during the night Yami and I snuck out to duel the guy. At first the duel was going really well, until Rafael played a card the made us switch one card from our hands each. Since he only had one card the choice was simple. The seal of Orichalcos. Yami and I agreed at first not to play it, but later on one of our most powerful cards was sealed into a crystal casing. Yami thought the only way to save our dragon was to play the seal. I tried to stop him but the seal had already taken hold of him. He played it. I was sealed off from them, outside the duel within my mind. So I watched the duel continue. Yami lost. I knew that one of us had to go and since Yami is stronger and far more capable at saving the world then me I decided I should be the one sealed away. I know it's not his fault and I believe he is going to save us all. That's why I'm here," Yugi finished. It was probably the most he had ever said at one time.

"I see." Amun mused. He had been nodding the whole way through the story. He would have to tell Hathor this.

"You look tired Yugi, you should get some rest," Amun finally suggested.

"Do I still need to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Well it won't hurt," Amun replied.

"Ok then. Goodnight or whatever," Yugi said while yawning. As he fell unconscious he thought ' I never told him my name.'

**xxxx **

"Amun, is he alright?" Hathor, the Goddess of love and protection demanded. She was also known to be the mother of the Pharaoh and even until now she continues to watch over him and Yugi. She had to admit though; she was becoming rather fond of little Yugi. Being over 10,000 years old she thought of him as a cute little kid. Which was beside the point now.

" He sacrificed himself to save the world and the nameless Pharaoh," Amun, the sun God answered. "How do you think?" He was known as many things and being the creator of the world one day he had decided to see how his people on Earth were doing. Being incarnated as a village boy he left half himself behind to continue ruling, (who became Amun-Ra.) But when he turned 16 a man with strange blue hair under the command of Anqet, the water Goddess, or the great Leviathan told the man to take his soul. She never was an important Goddess so she used he Greek name and sent her slave to send him to the seal. Being half mortal he was banished. He had only told his daughter Hathor that he had gone and there was nothing she could do to get him out. So tried to keep him up to date on things, but two days ago she had come to him asking for help. Yugi was going to sacrifice himself and he needed to help the Pharaoh regain his memories by duelling him.

"That was to be expected," Hathor answered shaking him out of his thoughts. She sighed. 'This is going to be harder then expected.' She thought. ' The Nameless Pharaoh is devastated; good thing I have spoken to Chris and Ironheart.'

"Chris and Ironheart will need to know of the Pharaohs arrival," Amun said.

"They already do." Hathor calmly answered. "I do try to keep you up to date on things, but,"

"Alright, I get it. Who is going to prepare the child?" Amun asked.

"I will, he doesn't know who you are. I think one God will be enough for now." Hathor replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Amun once more asked a question.

"Well, I think knowing one God will be enough for him to handle. We don't want to overwhelm him." Hathor calmly replied.

"Well I shall watch over him, I don't want Bet **(4)** annoyed at me!" Amun said as he left.

"Good luck," Hathor whispered as he disappeared.

**xxxxx**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Everyone around him was still 'sleeping.' Since he was the only one up he decided to look around. What he saw made his blood go cold. Everyone he knew was surrounding him, Mia, Pegasus, and many more would be joining him. Then he felt something pull on his bubble, and in a couple of seconds he was in the place where he met that Goddess.

"Yugi, it is time, the Pharaoh needs your help!" Hathor's voice came. Yugi looked around, and couldn't see her.

"What am I to do?" Yugi called out.

"You will have to duel as the mirror of Yami, don't worry, when you get there you'll know what to do." Hathor calmly explained. " Now, it's time." Yugi could hear Yami call his name and then felt a sudden jerk and found himself in a valley facing Yami.

" Is it really you?" Yugi asks.

**xxxx**

End of chappie! Evil cliffie.

Pepper: And we so hope it was to your liking.

Me: no need for sarcasm. Be nice. Thank-you SO much to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me! So why don't you all write me one.

Pepper: yes, remember the pretty button. starts stroking the button lovingly

Me: o.k then. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. And oh yes. The little number things.

Amun is (and was) an Ancient Egyptian God and is a real name.

4000 years, so if you go by the original that was 1000 years before Yami, and if you go by the dub 1000 years after. Everyone is happy. I hope. Pepper: idiot.

Two and a half years ago. There was three years from the time he finished the puzzle to the time Atem entered the afterlife. The Orichalcos saga probably happens around half a year before the Dawn of the Duel.

Bet, the God of children. Sorry to all Yugi fans (even if I am one) but I had to do that. Yugi still looks and sometimes acts like a child so, yeah. Amun didn't want the Child God to get annoyed at him if something happen to Yugi. Hehe.

Me: so that is all. Once more I hoped you liked it and please leave a review.

Come on, you know you want to!

Pepper: still stroking mouse it's not that hard.

Me: cya!


	3. Self destruction

I'm alive!

Pepper: and I'm sure no one cares!

Me: well probably not. And I am sooooooo sorry this has taken soooo long! I had it written up ages ago but my two new wonderful, awesome beta readers were extremely busy! But I'm sooo thankful for them taking the time to correct it! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!

Pepper: and I guess it totally didn't help that your spell check died.

Me: --' Yeah, that didn't. So I now have the longest chappie I have ever written. So enjoy.

'…' Thoughts.

"…" Speech.

Oh and here is a special disclaimer, even though I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the duel sequence is taken, well sort-of, from a site-

Check it out for totally awesome episode guides and comparisons! It compares the Japanese version to the American. And I rewrote it BTW. So it's not copied. Just referenced.

In the last chappie.

"Yugi, it is time, the Pharaoh needs your help!" Hathor's voice came. Yugi looked around, and couldn't see her.

"What am I to do?" Yugi called out.

"You will have to duel as the mirror of Yami, don't worry, when you get there you'll know what to do." Hathor calmly explained. " Now, it's time." Yugi could hear Yami call his name and then felt a sudden jerk and found himself in a valley facing Yami.

" Is it really you?" Yugi asks.

Self-destruction.

Yugi looked up in shock, it had worked! For a couple of moments all he felt was joy. He could see his Yami again! But then a crushing reality came down upon him. He had to duel him as a mirror. What it meant was that he_ had_ to play the seal.

'This will really hurt his feelings and, and. Can I really do this? I know I have to but, will I be able too?' Yugi wondered.

**xxxx**

The Pharaoh looked at him almost in disbelief as he reached out to try and touch him, to almost see if he was really there. But his hand went through Yugi's shoulder and the Pharaoh stumbles.

'I'm not really here.' Yugi thought with a mental sigh. 'I'm just a spirit, a reflection.'

"Do you come all this way just to see me?" Yugi asks. ' He shouldn't of done that. That way we could both avoid what's coming next. He should be stopping Dartz and his gang. Wait, no. I have to save Yami by duelling him. It's the only way.' Yugi thought to himself in a flash.

"Of course," Yami breathes his reply. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry to, I wish this whole thing had never happened." Yugi said sadly.

'Really!' Yugi agrees in his mind.

"It's all my fault. I gave in to the darkness, and you've paid the price. Now that your gone, the darkness is starting to grow inside me. Without your light to keep me pure. I'm becoming evil Yugi. Perhaps what Rafael said about me is true—perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh. What _if_ **I **was the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt? If it's true, then it's my soul that should be locked away forever." Yami ranted slightly.

'He really believes it's his fault,' Yugi thought sadly. 'Yami you should know better! I didn't force you to seal me away, it was my choice! Please, please don't think it's your fault!'

"Well what good is that now? I'm the one who's been locked away forever." Yugi's tone changed completely.

'Where did that come from? I didn't say that! I don't even mean that!' Yugi thought, surprised at himself.

"Yugi, I'm sorry!" the Pharaoh said stunned. What had happened to his hikari?

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. I don't even know why I said that!' Yugi tried to say but instead;

"The last thing I need is your pity Pharaoh." Yugi said almost disgusted. He pauses then continues, "if you really are evil there's only one thing to do." Yugi turns around and walks back, a duel disk appearing on his arm.

'No, no, no! Why am I saying these things? Oh no. This must be that thing that Goddess talked about. Ok, um Goddess, I've changed my mind. Surly there is another way? I **won't** do this! Ok, that was so you knew,' Yugi yells at Hathor mentaly. As he turns around he says "It's your spirit that should be locked away, and I'm the one who's gonna do it!"

'Um, maybe you din't hear me? I. Will. Not. Do. This! Please, I don't want to hurt my best friend!' Yugi says again in his mind. He then tries to talk to Yami.

'Yami, please don't listen. I don't mean any of this! Please, I'm so sorry!'

"You misunderstood me." Yami yells anxiously, apparently not hearing Yugi.

"So now you say that you shouldn't, make up your mind!" Yugi yells back.

"You don't deserve to be a part of this world." His voice becomes quieter.

"It's time for you to be a man for once and take reasonsibility for your actions and face me in a duel."

'NO! Why must it be this way? I didn't say ANY of that! Please, anyone. I don't want it to be this way!' Yugi argues in his mind.

"Yugi, I'm not sure," Yami says flatly, still in shock.

"If your really sorry, you'll do this." Yugi says defiantly. Reluctantly Yami activates his duel disk.

"Lets duel," begrudgingly he says.

**xxxx**

'Ok then. I have no other choice! I'll have to fight this as well. As necessary as this may be, it doesn't have to be this way! I won't let it if I can help it!' Yugi resolves as the duel begins.

**xxx**

"I begin by playing one monster face down," Yugi starts off.

'Ok, good start. So far nothing hurtful.' Yugi thinks.

"I draw and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 ATK) and attack you directly." Yami says, concentrating on the duel. But Yugi activates a face down card, a monster. Gazelle. But Yugi's Gazelle (as every Gazelle) has a weaker defence points then it's attack so Yugi's got destroyed.

'Who was suppose to win again? Yugi wonders. 'Oh that's right, Yami. Right, good start.' He thinks.

"Yugi, we're holding the same cards, aren't we," Yami asks. (His hand contains Sangan, Dark Magician Girl, Polymerization, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, and Monster Reborn.) Yugi draws.

'Good question. I think so since I'm suppose to be your mirror. Hey, I know how I can avoid playing the seal, let Yami win! But, that won't work since it's supposed to be a real win. 'Yugi argues with himself, ending with a mental sigh. 'And it's not what Yami would do. I have to do this, for him! He's done so much for me. Now it's my turn to save him! But I will do it my way!'

"I play a monster face down and end my turn." Yugi says. Yami meanwhile draws and fuses Berfomet with Gazelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 ATK). Then he plays Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK), using it to destroy Yugi's defense monster, and attacking directly with Chimera. Yugi's down to 1900 life points.

'If we really have the same hands why didn't Yugi use Monster Reborn to bring back his Gazelle and block my attack? Is Yugi trying to lose the duel on purpose? Or is he trying to throw me off with a diffent strategy?' Yami wonders.

'Ok, now to show him what I've got.' Yugi thinks bravely.

"When Sangan is destroyed it allows me to move a monster from my deck to my hand." Yugi announces.

"That was a good move," Yami starts, but Yugi is fighting with himself not to say something else hurtful.

' No, I won't say anything else to hurt him. I won't!' But he loses and interrupts with "I don't need your support."

'That's not what I wanted to say!' Yugi thinks sadly to himself as he sets a card face down.

"I play, Card Destruction, which requires us to discard our hands and draw new ones." Yugi announces his move.

'End it there, end it there.' Yugi fights himself with, but the mirror force within him wins once more.

"Now our hands will be different so you can't cheat any more!" Yugi says accusingly.

'This must be hurting him so much! I don't even remember him saying things like this. And this force is too strong! No matter how hard I try not too say things it doesn't work. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough! ' Yugi thinks to himself.

**xxx**

"Yugi why are you acting like this?" Yami asks obviously hurt.

' Apparently to help you. Trust me, I don't want to act this way!' Yugi thinks but says, " I'm just a reflection of you. We're exactly the same, so the darkness in your heart in also in mine." Yami looks shocked for a second.

' I always thought that being a reflection meant I'm opposite. So the God's theory is whacked!' Yugi thinks.

" I wish I could take it all back," Yami says still sad.

'So do I' Yugi replies in his mind but says "it's too late. You've already shown me who you really are, an evil pharaoh who only cares for himself!" Yami just stares slightly at Yugi, who continues accusingly.

"You don't care about what happened to me, as long as you had power. This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the inside out!" He pauses and draws.

'Oh no! I'm not doing it! They are **not** going to make me. I'll fight with everything I have to stop it. There is no way I'm playing this card!' Yugi thinks stubbornly. But then realizes something.

'But this isn't about what I want. I'm doing this for Yami. So he can fight the darkness within. I'm just acting as the image of himself so he can defeat it. As hard as it may be I have to do this. It's what Yami would do for me if it was best. And it is best for him. So I'll do it. For his sake.' Yugi decides. With a mental sigh he then says, " I play the seal of Orichalcos."

**xxx**

Everyone stares in disbelief! As Yugi reasons with himself the seal forms around them and on Yugi's forehead. Yugi's eyes also start glowing red.

'I hope that was me and not the card talking. I hope this is the right thing to do,' he thinks.

"It's pay back time for taking my soul!" Yugi half yells evilly.

'Gee now I'm correcting half of myself. Yami. Did. Not. Do. This. To. Me! I sacrificed myself. I'm defiantly making that clear when I get out of here!' Yugi thinks. ' But then again on the other hand these things need to be said. It's the only way I can think of that will save Yami. No matter how hard it is on me and him.' Yugi finishes his thought as Yami protests but has no other choice but to replace his hand and continue the duel. It still being Yugi's turn he continues his move.

"I activate my face down card Monster Reborn and use it to bring back Dark Magician Girl. Next I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Yugi announces. Each monster gains 500 attack points thanks to the Seal, raising Dark Magician Girl's attack to 2500 and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's to 1900.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Magnet warrior and Dark Magician Girl , destroy Chimera." Yugi orders. Yami's life points drop to 3100, but he uses Chimera's special ability to bring back Berformet in defence mode .

'Dark Magician Girl, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Yami, I'm sorry for all this. Please forgive me!' Yugi pleads within himself. Surprisingly, the monsters answer " It's alright Yugi, we know why you have to do this!" Yugi looks up, Yami didn't hear anything.

'Thank-you!' Yugi thankfully replies.

**xxx**

As Yugi reconciled with his monsters Yami had his turn and summoned Big Shield Gardna in defence mode. Yugi retaliates by summoning Queens Knight and then playing Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girls attack from 2500 to 3000.

"I attack Berfomet with Queens Knight and Big Shield Gardna with Dark Magician Girl" Yugi announces his attack. Then finishes up with attacking directly with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, bring Yami's life points down to 1200.

"It won't be long now! Soon you'll be locked away forever, where you belong!" Yugi shouts evilly. Inside Yugi winces.

'There is a reason for doing this, there _is_ a reason.' He repeats over and over in his mind.

Yami draws, setting a face down card down, then playing Giant Soldier of Stone in defence and finishing up by playing Swords of Revealing Light. 'This will give me three turns to talk some sense into Yugi' Yami thinks worried.

"Your swords mean nothing. I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle." Yugi announces his move, his Turtles attack rises to 1500 thanks to the seal.

"Oh no! This is what I did last time." Yami realizes horrified.

" Yup, and now it's time for you to experience the consequence of your own evil. Now you'll never duel again." Yugi says, adding, "it's over! I sacrifice Queen's Knight to Catapult Turtle's effect."

'Oh no! This might mean that Yami will lose! No, he'll beat this, I know he will!' Yugi thinks.

'And I'm sorry for putting you all through this,' he apologizes to his monsters.

'We know you don't mean it. No need to apologize, once was enough.' The Monsters thought back.

"NO" Yami yells, snapping Yugi back out of his thoughts.

"Catapult Turtle launch," Yugi announces, brining Yami's life points down to 200. "One more attack and you'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos, just like me." Yugi says evilly.

'Beat me, come on Yami. I know you can. You,' Yugi starts to silently cheer Yami when he starts to say something.

"I can't lose!" Yami protests, "If I do I can't set you free and two worlds will crumble."

"You don't care about that; you're evil, remember," Yugi spat back. "Last time you didn't care who suffered."

'Beat this, I know you can!' Yugi silent supports.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle effect," Yugi announces his final attack.

'NO! You can't lose, and I can't win. DO SOMETHING!' Yugi screams in his mind. As if he heard him, with the attack drawing nearer Yami too screams, but then activates a trap, Divine Wind. It reverses the attack onto Yugi, doubled in strength. Yami wins.

**xxx**

Yugi's eyes widen, the mirror force that was controlling Yugi left him. He was free and back to normal. He smiles as the attack hits him instead.

'YES! I knew he could do it! Now he can go back to saving the world, and I can go and give the Gods a piece of my mind! That was cruel!' Yugi thinks. Yami rushes over to Yugi's side of the field and catches Yugi as he fell. Yugi smiles with the seal fading from his forehead.

"You passed the test. I'm sorry but it was the only way. By defeating me you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart. You did what was best for me and all mankind, and acted like a true hero!" Yugi delivers a little speech of explanation.

"But now what?" Yami asks.

"Don't give up. I'll always be with you." Yugi weakly says, as his spirit dissipates, leaving Yami alone in the circle again. As Yugi enters the seal once more he hears Yami call out that he will save him, no matter what.

"Well that's comforting, at least I know he be able to do it sanely now." Yugi thinks aloud as his bubble comes into view, and he passes out once more.

**xxx**

"Well, Bet is going to have my ass for this." Amun says sadly as Yugi collapses in his bubble.

"Why?" Hathor asks.

"I donno, just a hunch." Amun answers.

"Well, at least he passed." Hathor points out.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope Yugi is ready for what lies in store for him next." Amun says, sighing.

**xxx**

Well I hope you enjoyed it!

Pepper: and since my hikari is lazy we have no idea when the next chappie will come out.

Me: Pep, shut up. I promise I will try really, really hard to update something soon! Next week it's the holidays so I will have updated by at most the end of them!

Cya.


	4. An intervention of the Godly kind

All right my lovely readers. From here on into the fic it's not what I believe really happened to Yugi in the seal from the series POV, but a fic _very _closely related to it. Essentially I might do a one-shot later about what really might have happened. So from here on in it's just a fic closely related to the cannon. Cause in the real series, if Yugi met the Gods it might be a tad important. Don't cha think. Oh and this wasn't suppose to make anyone feel stupid, originally it was meant to be exactly what happened to him. It's just turned out differently. And yeah I probably don't need to explain my actions, as it is my fic but meh. You guys should know what I'm doing, (at least when I'm doing it. No spoilers!) I must apologise now for this chapter is mostly dialogue. Sort of setting up for what's going to happen next.

Oh and this is dedicated to Isis the Sphinx, she requested a certain character make an appearance and now is the first chance I've gotten to add her in. Also she has reviewed every chappie so far! Thanks for making me feel loved!!! So I hope it meets your approval!

Enjoy!

**xxx**

His eyes flickered open. He was back in his bubble.

"So how did it go?" Amun asked behind him.

"H-huh, oh… Y-Yami," Yugi stuttered.

"Yes, how did you go?" Amun asked as if Yugi was making perfect sense.

"He. Won," Yugi said with a short pause in the middle.

"Great. Now, you're wanted. Hathor said that-"

"How did you know that?" Yugi interrupted shocked.

"Well, that shall be revealed in time. So aren't you curious to see what she wants?" Amun asked, almost amused.

"Yes!"

"Great, I'll take you there." And with that the bubbles disappeared once more.

**xxx**

Hathor was pacing. Isis, the Goddess of magic and Motherhood was watching her.

"Now why are you worried?" she asked with a musical voice.

"Amun is right. Bet is going to kill us. You know what's coming up," Hathor answered. Isis nodded grimly.

"If you think Bet is going to kill you, imagine what he's going to do to Leviathan," Isis pointed out.

"Now that's a good point. I'll like to have a go at him. But imagine the humiliation he will feel being beaten by a mortal. After that we can deal with him," Hathor practically recited the plan. Isis nodded.

"Hathor, you have a visitor," Amun's voice rang out.

"So, I take it the kid was successful in his task?" Isis asked.

"I hope. He didn't sound too pleased though," Hathor said with a sigh.

"The sad thing is that, that was pretty tame compared to what the Leviathan is going to make Dartz do to him!" Isis pointed out. "You know what, your right. Bet is going to come after you with some pointy knives. And I for one aren't going to stop him."

"No, you'll be too busy mothering Yugi," Hathor laughed.

"Well, we really should see what Amun wants." Isis hurriedly replied. At this, Amun then casually walked into the room. He had left Yugi outside with Bet.

"Hullo my lovely Goddesses. How go you?" Amun said in a smart ass way.

"Not now Amun! Where's Yugi?" Isis asked.

"Bet came to greet me, so I left Yugi with him before Bet could pull out those charming knives you mentioned," Amun said with a grin. "I believe he has it in for me, you too Hathor." Hathor groaned at that.

"I'll get Yugi. Poor kid must be so confused," Isis said as she moved to open the door.

"Yes, we had better get this over with," Hathor finished grimly.

**xxx**

When he had entered the God's realm, Yugi was unaware he had done so. Of course, it was just the part of the realm where mortals could meet the God's without being dead.

"Amun, where are we?" Yugi asked bewildered.

"Ahh, well. You'll find out in good time," Amun answered. So Yugi just became content with looking around in wonder. It truly was a wonderful place, full of beauty. Nothing on Earth could compare. Outside there was a waterfall, complete with cliff and forest in one window, then a desert oasis in another. The decorations inside shined and glittered with little balls of light all over the place. When you blinked it changed, the balls of light changed to little inscriptions all over the walls of the corridor. You blinked again and in place of inscriptions were a shimmer of colours. It was as if the Gods couldn't decide what they wanted.

"Ah, Amun. I've been waiting to speak to you," a voice called out from behind them.

'Shit. It's Bet,' Amun thought.

"Ah Bet, how are you?" Amun asked overly cheerful. Yugi looked a little shocked.

'Isn't Bet an Egyptian God? Why would he be here?' Yugi thought.

"How are you Amun?" Bet's silky voice purred.

"Ah, well, I'm … Taking Yugi to see Hathor," Amun said with a grin. Bet glared at him and said so softly that only Amun could hear him, "I will speak to you later."

"Looking forward to it," Amun relied equally as quietly. From there it took them what felt like five minutes to reach the chamber where Hathor and Isis were. As they reached the door Amun told Yugi to wait there for a second. After another five minutes of waiting Isis came out to greet him.

"Hello Yugi," Isis said coming up to the small teen. Yugi gasped. He knew that she was a Goddess, but which one had escaped him.

'No way, I know that I've seen some freaky and downright weird stuff before. But never higher entities!' he thought. 'I must be dreaming, there is no other explanation."

"And that would be discounting the fact that you have a spirit living in a large inanimate object. Don't think so loud, you may be used to it but it won't help you here," Isis said over his thoughts. "Come in, I'm Isis by the way." Yugi mutely followed her into the chamber.

**xxx**

As Yugi and Isis entered the chamber Hathor greeted

"Yugi, I trust by now you have figured out where you are, or have some inkling," Amun cheerfully announced from the other side of the room. Apparently he thought he won the debate. Yugi nodded.

"Great, but now I have to tell you why I summoned you here. Grave tidings are afoot and you're going to be caught in the middle of them. Dartz is a formidable foe, but he is not your true enemy." Hathor began. "The self proclaimed 'Great' Leviathan is controlling Dartz, and he is the one who wants to take over the world. Essentially, he is being rather unoriginal and wants to control the world."

"So same old, same old," Amun added.

"But it isn't your world he really wants; he will use it to get back at us. A petty act but we cannot intervene altogether that much. It is part of our laws of the universe. We cannot change fate; it is your world. So we are going to help you. To be fair I am going to give you some warning of what is to come. Dartz isn't done with you yet! It will take more then a duel to settle this. Be wary of the supposed end and good luck," Hathor finished her forewarning. "I believe in you and the Pharaoh."

"More would be said but if you are gone too long the Leviathan will notice. Good luck and good bye," Isis said before leaving the chamber. As Amun came by to take Yugi back he whispered to Hathor, "That was your grand warning? That was pathetic!"

"You want to do better-"

"Wait," Yugi said, stopping the Goddess in her tracks. "Why are you telling me this, I'm trapped by the seal, I can't do anything. The whole reason I sacrificed myself was so the Pharaoh can save the world. He is stronger; he is the one who needs this advice."

"Yugi you shouldn't doubt yourself, you are far stronger then you think. I am a Goddess; I should know who would be better suited for my warnings. Trust in yourself, you can achieve more then you believe!" Hathor explained in her smooth voice.

"Come, hell will be raised if the Leviathan notices your absence," Amun said, propelling Yugi out the door.

**xxx**

Back in the bubbles Yugi was thinking about his warning, but he then saw something that made his blood run cold. Not only was Mia and Pegasus in there, but Joey too!

"Joey, Joey," Yugi yelled. He remained motionless and unresponsive.

'No, now Joey's here to!' Yugi thought, before he could no longer comprehend the severity of the situation. Tears began to fall.

'I have failed,' Yugi thought sadly.

"How is this your fault?" Amun asked.

"I donno, it just is. I sacrificed myself so no one else would get hurt. So no one else would have to come here. But look," he points at Joey, "I failed." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the untrue fact.

"But you weren't there to stop him. You weren't the one who activated the seal or changed him to a duel or even duel him. There was nothing you could do!" Amun replies gravely.

Yugi looks at him, tears still in his eyes.

"Think about, maybe you should sleep or something," Amun says as Yugi curls up into a little ball. 'I hope Hathor knows what she's doing,' Amun thinks as he goes off to meet the female Goddess's again.

**xxx**

"Knock, knock," Amun announced as he entered the room. It was only Hathor and Isis in the chamber again.

"What was up with the warning? I must know; why did you bring him here, and why now?" Amun asked.

"Well, the reason I chose to bring Yugi here is because this will be messing with the Leviathan. He needs Yugi's energy and having a life force disappear and reappear must be annoying him. And it proves that we are still superior. Alright I agree I could have done that better but how would you explain to him he might kill the Pharaoh?" Hathor explained with the worried tone. Amun glared at her.

"Maybe you should know the full effect of what he feels." Amun spat.

"I know this is hard on him but he has the capacity to do what is to come!" Hathor defended herself with.

"I don't think he knows that," Isis added.

"Maybe not, but he will by the end of this," Hathor said with a nod.

"He'd better," Amun snarled.

**xxx**

Right, coming up next is ……… the duel with Dartz. So stayed tuned. It's the holidays!! Yay!! Summer hols are always long, but I'm going away on the 19th till the 3rd so I'll try to update before I go!!! If I don't, as soon as I get back! I'll get my beta to hold me to that, so if I don't blame her! So cya.


	5. Reflections aren't always what you think

Welcome to chapter five. I honestly think that this has been the shortest time between updates I've ever had. --' Yes you may hunt me down and shoot me. But I **promise **to _try_ and update more! Honest! It's summer here so I should be able to write more. But there was a key word there. Sigh. Nonetheless, I present you,

**Reflections aren't always what you think.**

**xxx**

The fear, doubt and hopelessness of the situation engulfed him. His friends were dying and there was nothing he could do. What's more is that this was his fault. He couldn't save them. Now not only were his friends in danger, but the world. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. Was this really such a good idea after all?

Yugi woke. His situation in his bubble had not improved dramatically, if it had improved at all. Joey was right across from him and still unconscious.

'So I hadn't dreamt it. One of my best friends has been captured!' he thought sadly and sighed. Amun wasn't anywhere in sight either.

'I'm all alone.'

Yugi tried to stand up, but felt his energy decrease.

'That's funny. Why do I feel so weak?' Yugi wondered as he tried unsuccessfully to stand up again. With a sigh he decided to give up and just sit there. As he looked around at the others in their bubbles, everyone was exactly where they were before he left, except Amun.

'I wonder where Amun has gone? Nothing has changed, except.' Yugi thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Amun's appearance.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Um. I was here all. Along?" He groped for an explanation.

Yugi gave him a questioning look, but whatever he was about to say was lost as the bubbles gave a lurch forward towards an eye that suddenly appeared.

"What's happening?" Yugi cried out as his bubble moved. As the bubble continued to thrust him roughly from side to side, Yugi's eyes widened with realization. He gave out a horrible cry at the thought.

"Dartz must have all the souls he needs!" exclaimed Yugi. "We're too la-"

"Of course. Oh no." Amun said, leaving his statement hanging.

'Dartz is just about to duel the Pharaoh and Kaiba. He's going to use Yugi and his friends against him!' Amun thought sadly.

Before either of them could do anything Yugi was taken from his bubble in a brilliant flash of light, as was Joey, Mia and Pegasus. The four of them faded from view.

'Oh no, and I didn't get to warn him! I had better go and give Hathor and Isis an update. At least they know this had to happen. Let's just hope I don't run into Bet again.'

**xxxx**

"Dartz must have all the souls he needs!" Yugi cried out. "We're too la-"

"Of course. Oh no." Amun answered but left whatever else he was going to say unsaid.

Yugi watched as the bright light that had to be the Leviathan devours the souls of many people. He looked around quickly and was glad to note that his friends were still there, safe and whole for the time being. But as he was glad to note that, another brilliant flash temporarily blinded him. Amun faded from his view, as did Joey and all the others. Then all he could see was mist. There was obviously a light coming from somewhere, but where he couldn't tell. All he could see was this heavy mist. Whispers of darkness and fog crept into his mind and tried to take over. He looked around but this place was very similar to the Shadow Realm, but not as dark.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud as he subconsciously decided to look around.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering he came across a small figure in the distance.

"Hey," he called out running up to it.

When he came within a few meters of it he noticed something. This figure was him! But him when the seal was in 'control' of him.

'I thought it wasn't my fault! I was asked, or more commanded. I did it for the Pharaoh, and I didn't even decided to activate it!' he frantically thought, squeezing his eyes close as his mirror image sized him up.

"So. What does that have to do with it? You still played it, didn't you? You still made the choice to play it, didn't you? The battle still could have gone ill, right? The Pharaoh could have lost and you would both be here, wouldn't you?" a voice, his voice drifted though his thoughts.

Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"What?" he half yelled in disbelief.

"Face it, you're just as evil as the Pharaoh!" his mirror image snarled.

"But Yami's not evil!" Yugi defended himself with.

"Your right," the image purred. "That must mean you are. You two are opposites right?" his reflection sweetly asks innocently.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"No!" Yugi yelled back, absolutely sure of himself.

His reflection paused, realizing that the whole your evil routine wouldn't work on him.

"Your right again. That was a bit harsh. You can't be evil; hikari. But it is your fault Joey is here! It's your fault that your friends are in danger and suffering! You couldn't protect them! Or save them. It's your fault that this mess happened, and they were dragged into it! It's your fault that Mia ran away! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THE PHARAOH COULDN'T GO BACK!" spiritedly Yugi's reflection blamed Yugi with all those untrue things.

"No," Yugi said, but with not as much conviction as before.

It wasn't true, and he knew that, deep down. But still. He couldn't help but think; what if his reflection was right?

**xxxx**

Yugi's reflection walked away, satisfied with what he had done. So it was the blame game Yugi was contending with then. That suited him well. Yugi was in reality standing stock still in the middle of the playing field, disguised by a newly played suite of armor. Three other 'knights' surrounded him. The finale duel between Dartz and Yami had begun, and it wasn't going good for him, or Kaiba, who had decided to crash the party. But back in Yugi's mind, the mist still swirled and eddied around 'him'. He was thinking about what his 'reflection' had said.

'That can't be. It can't all be my fault.' He thought.

"But it is," a bodiless voice told him. His own bodiless voice. Yugi disregarded the fact he was still hearing his own voice. He was too busy trying to defend himself.

"No, I mean, I didn't ask nor force the Pharaoh to play the seal originally. And I even tried to stop him!" Yugi answered.

"But you failed. He still played it and because you couldn't stop him, his evil was realized and now your friends are in more danger." The voice answered again.

"But how is that my fault?" Yugi asked, his self doubt evident in his voice.

"How?" the voice mimicked mockingly. "Because you couldn't stop the Pharaoh a new evil was released. He may have reverted back now, but that doesn't reverse the evil and damage already done. Also, your friends are repetitively put in danger, because of you. You are powerless to protect them. You can't do it. You need the Pharaoh to do it for you. And even then he can't. And that's because of you and you can't even do a thing to save the world. It's always the Pharaoh, or Joey, or Tea. But never you! You're hopeless. All you've done is get in the way, caught, or stood there," the voice answered disgusted at him.

Yugi looked down. As much as he hated to admit it, it made sense.

"He's right. I've hurt and disappointed my friends and I can't even do anything to help them or the rest world. The only thing I've ever done is got in the way. Or used as a hostage. Like with Marik. I was used as bait and it really is my fault that Joey is now trapped," he thought, miserably.

"Yes, and with that, you betrayed them," the voice had a hard time hiding his glee as his sabotage was working. The kid was breaking! But deep within Yugi he knew something was wrong. He knew he wasn't to be blamed for this, any of this. His mind and heart was too overcome with guilt to realise this. In Yugi's mind, a little voice of reason tried to pierce through the gloom.

'You know that voice is wrong. How could any of this be your fault? And you know our friends are stubborn. They would have come along even if you tied 'em down and ran as fast as you could.' It told him.

"No, you know this is your fault," the bodiless voice cut in.

'How can we believe something you can't see? You know it's just that reflection. And reflections are the opposite of you. The same, but completely different!' his conscience told him.

Yugi looked up, slowly and shakily. The voice of reason won and it couldn't help but smirk. Yugi in return just thought, 'Oh great. Now I'm referring to myself in not only third person, but as two beings. My sanity's so going down the drain as I think.'

The fog closed in. Another voice in his head whispered too him,

"So your going to believe something that calls itself apart of you? You know this is your fault. You know you could have done things better. How can you just deny all that just to make yourself feel better?"

Reason was lost again and left poor Yugi very confused and torn between emotions. All the voices left, leaving only guilt and doubt behind. It was as if Yugi was lost to himself, until a resounding boom bounced around him and the world seemed to shake and for a few moments the fog lifted. Yugi looked up to see a duel-taking place! But Kaiba and the Pharaoh were on the other side. He was against them.

"Oh no," was all he could think as his suspicions were confirmed as Dartz introduced him as a Mirror Knight.

**xxxx**

The fog slide back into view, but it was too late. Yugi snapped back to his normal self.

'It was Dartz trying to control me. Well that won't work anymore!' he thought.

The fog seemed even lighter then before. Before there had been shadows, but now they were lifted.

"Now my knights, attack the Pharaoh!" Dartz voice swam through the fog.

'What! No! I can't! I won't!' he desperately thought as he resisted the impulse to raise the sword he didn't know and couldn't see he had. He fought hard and in the end won. He didn't attack!

"It seems that he is still loyal to you, even after what you did. Well, he won't be like that for." Dartz's voice drifted through the fog once more as Yugi fell to his knees, exhausted.

'Man, I thought I felt weak before. But now,' he left it hanging as he lapsed into unconsciousness. When he woke up the fog was still in place and he could faintly hear Dartz and Yami arguing. Or was it dueling? His mind was still fuzzy. He stood up, wobbling a bit. What was Dartz's plan? Why was he doing this?

'Duh, he's a psycho,' the voice of reason, who seemed to have returned.

"Yeah, so says a voice in my head," Yugi thinks to the voice. After that thought he sweatdrops. What was this supposed to be???

'Oh yeah I've defiantly lost it. I'm now talking to myself,' he thinks.

'But at least it's better then before,' reason answers. Yugi grimaces.

'Again says the voice.' He says as the mist starts to clear for a bit.

Through the mist he could faintly see something heading towards someone. Yugi gasped. 'Oh no, someone's attacking Joey!' he desperately thinks as he instinctively moves a shield he didn't know he had to protect his friend. The shield shatters but Yugi is otherwise unharmed.

'Whoa, that was close. I wonder what that was?' A few uneventful minutes pass as Yugi wonders through the mist. There's nothing. Once more the mist clears completely.

"You have to attack them! It's the only way to win!" Kaiba shouts at Yami from the opposite side of the field.

'Oh no. Of course. Dartz has control of us. Yami must be afraid that if he attacks us we'll be lost forever. But Hathor said I would be against him or something. Is this what she meant? Was she trying to tell me we would be ok? Yes, that's it! She was saying that now is the time to attack me. Or us. Us?' he concludes very quickly, dismissing the 'us' comment.

"You have to attack," Yugi shouts out to Yami. "It's the only way! We'll be fine and if you don't attack you'll lose!"

"But if the you're attacked your souls may be lost forever," Yami argues back

"Trust me," is all Yugi replies with. 'Please, this time.' The mist rolls back in. Leaving Yugi cut off from the duel again. Some time later, Dartz's voice drifts through again.

"All of these people gave in to their dark side, and were taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. They're evil, just like all humans, which is why I was chosen to wipe them out."

'Not everyone! That's hardly fair. I know Joey wouldn't play the seal! He isn't here because of that he must have lost admirably, and without the choice of the seal. Kaiba wouldn't, nor have any of my friends that have dueled given in. Save Yami, but I know he's learnt his lesson! Not one of them, save Yami who knows better now, gave into their dark sides! And what of all the people who were challenged and had nothing to do with the seal? They could have never known of it!' Yugi thinks fiercefully.

"And what of you? You sacrificed yourself to save not only your friends, but also the world! You were cut of from that duel; you are one of the bravest! You defiantly didn't give in!" a divine, familiar, female voice penetrates through the mist.

Yugi peers up to where the ceiling or sky should be. Of course, all he can see is the fog.

'Well this can get really depressing after a while,' he thinks as he begins to walk around.

"I'm not as gullible as these dorks. Besides, if it is real they won't mind vanishing here!" Kaiba's voice cuts through and for the finale time the mist clears to reveal the duel. It was Kaiba's turn and he orders Mirror Force Dragon to use its special effect to wipe out Dartz's monsters. Yami steps forward but Kaiba holds him back telling him to relax.

"Yugi," Yami calls out sadly.

"We'll be fine!" he replies with a smile. At that the mist returns with full force, but doesn't stay long as Kaiba's attack hits and everything goes black.

**xxxx**

"Yugi, Yugi? Are you ok? Hello, Yugi?" a new voice drifted through to his senses. Yugi opened his eyes. Amun was staring at him intently.

"Oh, are you ok?" Amun asks again. Yugi sits up. After a few seconds of blinking stupidly he answers.

"Yeah," shakily he says, his voice becoming clearer. "Yeah. What happened?"

"I dunno. But you've been back for about three minutes now. You sure your ok?" Amun asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Yugi, answers, his voice nice and strong again.

"Good, now." Amun starts, before his bubble is dragged away and eaten by the eye!

"Amun! Amun!" Yugi calls out. There is no answer. Amun is gone, eaten by the Leviathan.

'Great. Just great. Now Amun's gone too and there was nothing I could do! How many more people are going to be hurt before this is over? I just hope the Pharaoh wins soon!' he thinks sadly. He looks over at Joey. His back was to him but Yugi could tell he was finally awake!

"Joey?" he calls. Then happily continues. "Joey!"


End file.
